Modern Day Cowboys
by Demon of Man
Summary: Story of the Mojave. Multiple OCs. ALL Characters. WILL HAVE: Graphic depictions of violence, gore, sex, and rape. Read at own risk. Some scenes will be unavailable due to Fanfiction site rules. However, you can find these scenes at my archive of our own profile: Vaax27 Also, Legionaries will be talking in Latin, so to simulate the language difference, their speech is in italics.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Mojave Hell**

**Quote:**

"_**Truth is…game was rigged from the start."**_

**-Benny**

**Song: "**_**God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash **_

All was quiet in the _**Lucky 38**_. Then again, it was always quiet. It was abandoned after all. No one occupied the place except for a tyrannical business man and his robot slaves. Not much if you think about it.

Now out in the Strip, it was a ruckus out there. Drunk NCR Troopers and Gamblers, Securitrons flashing their lights and sounding their sirens after them, NCR MPs yelling at the troopers, and to top it all, the faint, haunting sound of an old time favorite song: _**Blue Moon**_.

But outside the wall, things weren't as happy as they seemed. Fiend after Fiend advanced upon the wall, and fell one after the other after receiving a bullet through the head. NCR Veteran Rangers sat at stations around the wall, keeping watch for the murderous junkies. All they had was their rifles and their senses. And people wonder how the Strip stays safe.

One of these rangers was well known; Ranger Ryan Scott. Now this is where the story of our heroes, the courier and her friends, begins; within in the thoughts of a very tired soldier during the middle of the night…

* * *

Scott shivered as the wind blew around him and caused a foreboding wail, as the camouflaged perch vibrated around him. _This is what I get for wishing for a nuclear winter, _He thought. He sat on a ruined chair, upon a tower, overlooking the entire area in front of the West Gate to Freeside. It was the perfect vantage point. He could see for miles.

Making sure his Ranger gear and helmet were still secured, he got up and stretched, trying to warm himself. He checked the thermometer within his helmet system. It read twenty degrees. No wonder he was so cold. It should have been snowing.

_I wonder if I should radio in Esposito, _Scott queried to himself. Esposito was his counterpart, taking his position during the day. Scott was playing around with the thought of calling him in for some company. _No, _he decided. _Better to just let him sleep. I can get through this. I've gone through worse._

Just then the Veteran Ranger sees movement out of the corner of his eye. He turns on his advanced targeting system within his helmet as his other hand reaches for his Anti-Matter Rifle. He lowers the barrel and looks through the scope. He sees the movement again and pinpoints it next to a car. Scott sees a Fiend with a scoped rifle running from cover to cover. From pure muscle memory, he goes through his checklist as he prepares to shoot. Bullet chambered: check, Scope zeroed in: check, wind conditions: check, safety off: check. He looks through the scope and sees the Fiend stand behind a ruined car. Scott puts the crosshair right above the guy's head. He breathes, once, twice, holds between the third, and squeezes the trigger. Then he watches through the scope and sees junkie's brain explode out the back of his head as his body drops right in place.

Scott feels an involuntary twitch, as his mouth turns into a sly grin. _One down, two million to go._ He laughs and rests against his chair again. He suddenly feels fatigued and decides a few minutes of shut eye can't hurt. He closes his eyes and gives in to his body. He falls asleep a few seconds later.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cottonwood Cove:

Vulpes Inculta lied on his cot as he remembered the events of that morning. He had met with a rogue NCR trooper, making the arrangements for their next transaction. He smiled as he remembered the details; he was to "entertain" her an hour from this exact moment. In exchange he would receive the details to the amount of security at Camp Searchlight. He couldn't wait. Just at that moment someone ruffled the tent entrance, announcing their presence.

"Enter," Vulpes called. A Decanus opened the flap of the tent. Vulpes looked at him expectantly. "Lord Aurelius wishes to see you before your transaction, Lord Vulpes," the Decanus stated matter-of-factly.

"Very well; tell him I will be in his office shortly. Oh, and due notify the dear Centurion that I answer to myself and Caesar only, not some Lieutenant who is charged with babysitting recruits," Vulpes replies with a hint of steel in his voice.

"Of course, Lord." With that the Decanus rushes off to deliver the message. With that, Vulpes rose from his cot and began to don his signature Vexillarius Armour. Once he finished putting his Lucky Shades into place, he left the tent, heading towards Aurelius' office building.

Aurelius of Phoenix stood facing the back of his office, studying a map of the Mojave and the surrounding areas to the East. He stood straighter as he heard the door opening.

"So," he said, not caring to turn around, "what is his response?"

"Lord Vulpes is coming; however, he strongly dislikes being summoned by anyone other than Lord Caesar," the Decanus reported dutifully.

"I could care less who he wants to report to," Aurelius said angrily. He sighed. "Very well, you may go."

"_Vale_. True to Caesar."

"_Vale_," Aurelius muttered, repeating the usual farewell. He heard the door open and then shut quietly. He cursed Vulpes under his breath as he waited and continued to wait for the Frumentarius.

Ten minutes passed before he heard the door open and shut once again.

"Sit," He commanded. He heard no movement. He turned and saw Vulpes staring at him, with no show of emotion on his face. Aurelius glared at him, not caring if he showed contempt or rage.

"I said sit," he commanded once more. Vulpes stared blankly at him. "Sit the FUCK down!" Aurelius yelled.

"I will do as I please," Vulpes replied calmly, not showing any emotion. "Did you send for me just to scream at me, or do we have business to attend to?"

Aurelius looked at him with a rage filled stare. "Caesar has no recent reports. He asks why." "Did you happen to send word about my newest accomplishment?" Vulpes asked. Aurelius shook his head. "Of course not," Vulpes sighed with contempt. "Well, if you would be so kind, I would ask that you sent the Decanus, which came for me, up to Fortification Hill with word of my newest meeting."

"Very well; he will know within the hour." Aurelius got up and went behind Vulpes to open the door. He threw it open and called out, "Decanus Severus! Go to Lucullus and bring word to Lord Caesar that Camp Searchlight will fall by tomorrow night! Also, notify him that his Pet will be the one responsible!"

"_P__ercepta__! Vale!_" The Decanus replied swiftly. _Good,_ Aurelius thought. He turned to face Vulpes. "Word has been sent," he informed the Frumentarius. "So it would seem," Vulpes replied casually. "Well, I should be on my way. I must be northwest of here by midnight if I am to meet our contact in time. Vale," he said, dismissing himself. "Vale," Aurelius replied. With that the Frumentarius left, leaving Aurelius more furious than before.

* * *

At Goodsprings:

Benny stood watching the two bodies sprawled on the ground. One was a girl, the other a man. Her, she was just a kid, not even 25. The man however, ho, that was a completely different story. He looked like he could be Benny's uncle. Benny turned to look at the kid again. _Sad, _he thought. _It ain't her fault she got tied up in this. _He felt sorry for her. Still business was business. It was nothing personal. He was going to make sure they knew that when they woke up.

He came out of his trance as he heard them both stir. He looked at Jessup and McMurphy. "Are ya done?" He asked. "It's show time." Jessup looked from the hastily dug grave and stared at him like he thought Benny was an idiot. "Yeah, it's done. Let's get this over with, ass-wipe," the Great Kahn replied. "No need to get feisty. I could 'accidently' lose your pay ya know," Benny replied suavely. "Yeah, is that so? Well, if that happens, this knife could 'accidently' get shoved up your ass," Jessup replied. "Fair enough," Benny countered. They heard a moan. "Shut up!" He hissed. "They're awake."

Benny looked as the girl and man struggled against the ropes keeping their wrists bound. As the girl looked up, he swore he'd never seen a more beautiful face. She seemed untouched by the harsh conditions of the Mojave. Sadly, that would change in a few moments. She looked into his eyes and he saw pure fear. Benny saw the man turn to her, out of the corner of his eye. He whispered something inaudibly to the girl. Benny heard her mutter a soft reply.

"You got what you were after, so pay up!" said McMurphy fiercely. "Your crying in the rain, Pally," replied Benny. Jessup chuckled and said, "Guess who's waking up over here." Benny threw down his cigarette and smashed it with his shoe, as Kate looked up. "Time to cash out," Benny said casually as he looked back up at Kate. McMurphy put his arms out to his sides and asked impatiently, "Will you get it over with?" Benny held up a finger, replying, "Maybe Khans kill people without lookin'em in the face, but I ain't a fink, dig?" He looked back at Kate as he reached into his jacket. He pulled out a platinum chip. "You've made your last delivery, kid," he told her as he put it back in his jacket. "Sorry you got twisted up in the sink," Benny continued and pulled out a handgun with gold engravings on it. He looked at it, then back at her. "From where you're kneeling, it must look like an 18 karat run of bad luck." He smiled then pointed at her head. "Truth is…the game was rigged from the start." Two shots rang out, as Benny shot both of them in the head. "He looked at Jessup and McMurphy. "Get burying. I'll be at the saloon if you need me." He pointed at Jessup saying, "Don't need me. Get it?" "Yeah," Jessup said warily. He walked over to the two bodies, as he and McMurphy dragged the bodies to the grave. With that Benny began to hum to himself, as he walked down the hill.


	2. Midnight Fun

War. War never changes.

When atomic fire consumed the earth, those who survived did so in great, underground vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, and form new tribes.

As decades passed, what had been the American southwest united beneath the flag of the New California Republic, dedicated to old-world values of democracy and the rule of law. As the Republic grew, so did its needs. Scouts spread east, seeking territory and wealth, in the dry and merciless expanse of the Mojave Desert. They returned with tales of a city untouched by the warheads that had scorched the rest of the world, and a great wall spanning the Colorado River.

The NCR mobilized its army and set it east to occupy the Hoover Dam, and restore it to working condition. But across the Colorado, another society had arisen under a different flag. A vast army of slaves, forged in the conquest of 86 tribes: Caesar's Legion.

Four years have passed since the Republic held the Dam - just barely - against the Legion's onslaught. The Legion did not retreat. Across the river, they gathered strength. Campfires burned, training drums beat.

Through it all, the New Vegas Strip had stayed open for business under the control of its mysterious overseer, Mr. House, and his army of rehabilitated Tribals and police robots.

"_The Courier, a 24-year-old girl, was hired by the Mojave Express, to deliver a package to the New Vegas Strip. What seemed like a simple delivery job had taken a turn…for the worse._"

* * *

Vulpes thrust forward, enjoying the feel of being inside her. He laughed as she screamed in ecstasy. He sighed as he pulled out slowly, teasing her. She moaned loudly. He heard chuckles coming from outside the tent. Vulpes ignored them, as he slammed harshly into her cunt once more. He grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him. He growled, feeling her muscles clutch him tightly. Trooper Alice looked at him, her eyes begging for more.

"Harlot," he breathed, grabbing her neck and fucking her to a bruising point. She began to scream and moan, panting for more and more. Her pleas egged him on, making him go faster and faster. He stopped abruptly. They both panted. He began to pull out. She grabbed his hand. He looked up, glaring at her for daring to touch him. He grabbed her throat, forcing her back further onto the bedroll. She stared at him in fear. Vulpes looked into her eyes, studying the color of her irises. He slowly thrust into her, wanting to make her cum. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. He lowered his head and began to suck on one of her nipples. She moaned in pure pleasure. He began to fuck her faster, trying to go as deep as possible. He chuckled as she began to scream again.

They continued to fuck like that; both began to feel closer and closer to orgasm. Vulpes began to breathe harder, realizing he would not last longer. He felt her tighten around him, as she began to sigh, sweat heavily, and undulate into his body. She stayed like that, making it impossible for him to not cum. He sighed and growled as he thrust into her brutally. She sighed also, feeling him cum deeply inside her. He continued to spray stream after stream. Once he was done, he slumped into her waiting arms. They laid together like that, under the comfort of multiple furs to keep them warm. They soon found sleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

Soon, Vulpes woke, and attempted to untangle himself without waking her. He realized he was still inside her. He pulled out and smirked as she moaned. He put on a kilt and some boots, and then walked out of the red tent. Vulpes was greeted by the sight of a bright sun and chuckles from Tiberius and Gabban. He smiled at them coldly.

"_Something funny?"_ He asked.

"_Harder, faster!"_ Tiberius snickered in a high pitched voice, which wasn't that high considering he had a dark voice, much like Vulpes.

"_The whore loves your big cock, Vulpes. For it, she's willing to sacrifice the entire NCR,"_Gabban stated cruelly in between bouts of laughter.

"_You're lucky I like both of you. Otherwise, you would be without fingers,"_ He said coolly, as he glared at them. Gabban held up his hands in mock surrender as Tiberius just smirked.

"_Where are the other Legionaries?"_ Vulpes asked while stretching.

"_One group went foraging with Gallus,"_Tiberius begun._"Another headed towards the southwest to secure the road to Nipton. Alexus is waiting with his recruits about a mile north. He is waiting for new orders. Alerio and his men are to the south, preparing near Camp Searchlight. He sent word that he gave the men your orders. He is impatient for the codes. Do you have them?" _Tiberius asked casually.

He watched as Vulpes turned around and headed back into the tent. He heard some murmuring and saw Vulpes walk back out, holding a folded piece of paper.

"_Here they are"_Vulpes said as he held the paper out for Gabban._"__Give these directly to Alerio. He must return with you. Tell him to send three of his men to carry out the orders. Have the rest return with him. Then we will wait for the foragers to return. From there I will reveal the rest of the plan. Understood?"_

"_Of course, Lord Vulpes,"_Gabban replied taking the codes. He crouched and begun to tie his boots more securely. Vulpes took two pieces of jerky from a sack and walked back towards the red tent. He stopped and turned around.

"_Oh, and Gabban,"_ Vulpes said looking at the Frumentarius. Gabban looked up at him. _"Tell Alerio to warn his men that if they don't enter the codes right the first time, the turrets will kill them all."_

Gabban nodded, stood, pulled his Vexillarius helmet up, and ran south.

* * *

_**Goodsprings:**_

Victor watched as the last of the Great Khans left. He waited for a while longer; wanting to make sure the Khans were as far away as possible. Then he rolled up to the bunch of limbs sticking up from two horribly covered graves.

"Looks like you two got the wrong roll of dice," Victor said as he began to dig. He had started to hum as he worked. He enjoyed helping people. It was why he was originally made. He uncovered their heads and checked to see if they were still breathing. Miraculously, they were. _That man with the flashy suit must have been a terrible shot, _Victor decided. "I better get you to the Doc quick," He said.

About an hour later, Victor was carrying two bodies up to Doc Mitchell's house. He put the man down by the step, but kept the girl in his arm, wanting to be careful with her. He knocked and waited. He soon heard the sound of footsteps grow closer. He heard the door unlock and watched as the door opened to reveal a very tired looking, old man.

"Howdy, partner," Victor said happily.

"Hello, Victor," Doc Mitchell replied. "Excuse me, but why are you here so late…" He asked as his eyes drifted to the unconscious girl in Victor's arms.

"Well, I ran into some bad business up by the graveyard. Found these two still kicking," Victor gestured to the man by his wheel, "and thought you might be able to help them. Can I bring them in?"

"Of course, of course." The Doc opened the door wider in a hurry, in order to let Victor in. He picked up the man and brought both into the examination room by the door.

"Where do you want'em?" He asked, turning to face the Doc.

"On the tables will be fine," Answered the Doc, putting on surgical gloves. He began to all sorts of medical supplies as Victor put each body on different examination tables. He rolled out of the Doc's way and headed towards the door.

"Anything you need me to do?" He called over his shoulder as he neared the door.

"Can you get Sunny and one of her friends to head up here and help me?"

"Sure thing. Thanks again, Doc." With that Victor left, whistling, as he headed to Sunny Smiles' camp.

* * *

Vulpes watched as Gabban, Alerio, and twenty fully armed Legionaries emerged from the shadows. He watched as Alerio pulled back his hood and asked with a sneer, _"Was there a reason I was pulled away from my men, Lord Vulpes?"_

Vulpes knew this side of Alerio. He was filled with a lust for blood and wanted to be there to watch Camp Searchlight fall. However, Vulpes couldn't deal with this crap right now.

Vulpes stared at him coldly. _"Marius, take your men and head to Nipton. Stay to the southwest of it, near the safe house. Gallus and his men should be waiting for you. Don't do anything until Tiberius and I appear,"_He called to a tall Decanus, as he continued to glare at Alerio. As soon as the men left, he softened a little.

"_I know how much you wanted to watch the NCR burn. For that I am sorry, my friend. However, I have a task for someone who I trust. That someone being you, and only you,"_ He said with a sad smile.

However, as soon as he said it, both heard a scream of ecstasy come from the red tent behind him, along with grunting. Alerio looked at Vulpes quizzically.

"_You need me to fuck a girl?"_ He asked puzzled.

Vulpes laughed at that, which made Alerio more confused than before. _"No, sadly Tiberius has taken that opportunity from you. I do however need you to escort her to my tent at Fortification Hill," _Vulpes said in between laughs. Alerio just looked at him like he was crazy.

"_Very well, Lord,"_ He said, saluting him. _"__However,"_ He continued with a glint in his eye. _"__I will have some fun with her first."_

Vulpes smiled and stepped away from the entrance of the tent, letting Alerio step past. He watched as the Frumentarius walked into the tent. He chuckled as he heard a series of thumps, a scream, and a loud smack. He watched as Tiberius walked out, his chin red.

"_Alerio's an ass when he's filled with lust. I think Alice might be sore for a while, considering how hard he started pounding her. He didn't even let her adjust,"_ Tiberius said, as he pulled on his breast plate.

"_I took him from his fun,"_Vulpes said as he grinned. _"Hurry, I want to take the rest of the Legionaries to Camp Searchlight."_ Tiberius grinned at him. He saluted him and walked to his tent, calling for his servants to come help him with his armour. Once he was out of eyesight, Vulpes walked towards one of the sentries. He asked the Decanus to retrieve the Centurion in charge. Soon he was rewarded with the sight of a man covered in blood spattered armour.

"_You needed me, Frumentarius?"_He asked, the Decanus behind him.

"_Yes, Octavius, I do. I wanted to ask you a favor. Would you be so kind as to lend three of your men to my Second?" _Vulpes answered. He watched as the Centurion nodded his consent. He then decided to make an offer.

"_Also, would you like to join my men and I for a little midnight fun at Camp Searchlight?" _He asked casually. Octavius smiled.

"_Of course," _He replied. The Centurion then told the Decanus to prepare the men. They both watched as the Decanus ran to each tent, telling the men of Octavius' orders. Vulpes smiled a cold smile. He could feel his heart beating profusely as his blood rushed through his body, with it the thoughts of the coming bloodshed. Excited, he went to his own tent, and prepared his armour for the coming fight.


End file.
